Our Secret
by UnlikelyDreams
Summary: Romance between Izuku Midoriya and Nejire Hadō! Can they keep their relationship a secret?


This is my first MHA fan fiction, it's a romance story between Izuku and Nejire, It takes place within the sports Arc.

———

Izuku Midoriya our current user of One for All, was still hospitalized from his act of heroism and decisive battle with Todoroki forcing his loathed fire side to be used within the Battle Tournament.

Ah! Looks like our protagonist is waking up...

"Urgh..." Izuku Midoriya had said after opening my eyes, being dazed by the aureate light seeping though the window blinds of the infirmary room owned by Recovery Girl.

'W-Where am I..?' The freckled green haired boy had said... checking his surroundings he figured out where he was. 'A-Ah... I guess I lost against Todoroki. It's a bummer... but at least I had gotten him to stop loathing his fire side!' He had thought.

He had lost his train of thought as someone enters his designated spot in the infirmary, and he was interrupted by Recovery Girl, the Support Hero that healed him during his unconsciousness and tattered up body from his recent act of pure recklessness and heroism.

"Ah, looks like you're awake!" Recovery Girl had said to the freckled boy.

"Thank you Recovery Girl! For healing my bru-.." Izuku was interrupted by Recovery Girl.

"Mr Midoriya you shouldn't push your limits, even if All Might giving you his power to become his successor.. It doesn't mean you shouldn't strain your body to these limits! You were near death when we had a look at your tattered body! You had multiple broken bones on your arm and you could of been injured forever." She says in a scolding tone.

"I'm sorry.. I will try to limit myself to not use one hundred percent of my power." Izuku says in a defeated and depressed tone, while looking at his scarred arms and fingers. "D-Did anything else happen while I was unconscious? And is Nejire... here?" He asked with a much more happier tone.

"She was here a little earlier before leaving for her hero work study" Recovery Girl had said, which Izuku had nodded to.

Another Figure had entered the room whom was All- Might, or should I say Toshinori in his Teacher form.

"Ah! You're awake Young Midoriya. How are you? Feeling better?" He says in a concerned but less depressing tone.

"I'm sorry for worrying you All- Might... I feel better, but I'm really sorry for worrying you and going all out when my body couldn't take it... and for failing you on winning the Battle Tournament" Izuku had said in defeated tone..

Toshinori had transformed into All- Might.

"**YOUNG MIDORIYA IT'S FINE TO LOSE IT MEANS YOU KNOW WHAT TO IMPROVE ON NEXT TIME!**" He says with a smile on his face.

But that smile had faltered when Recovery Girl had smacked him on the back of his head and started scolding him about telling his successor to take it easy or his body will be the end of him.

It also led to Izuku laughing because this was the first time the no.1 Hero was being scolded by the infirmary nurse.

———

Afew hours before Izuku was brought to the infirmary..

It was the battle between Izuku and Todoroki, she was afraid... That Izuku could be badly damaged in this battle..

"Hey, Nejire!" Mirio and Tamaki had noticed that she was trembling not from fear but concern when she heard the green haired freckled boy was called to the arena.

"Are you alright?" Mirio and Tamaki had asked.

"Nejire..? Nejireee" Her 2 best friends, kept repeating her name but it looked like she was busy being concerned for the boy rather than paying attention to her friends.

When she finally realized she was being call out to, she snapped out of concerned and focused state of the ongoing battle.

"Oh.. y-yeah I'm fine!" She resounds weakly.

"Are you sure? It looks like you are concerned for that green haired junior.. perhaps you know him?" her two best friends said in unison.

"I-It's complicated... nh-hehehe...!"

Nejire responded suspiciously, with a light blush creeping up her face.

"Whatever you say..." Mirio said letting her have her privacy with this junior without prying till she comes out about their strange relationship.

Nejire had focused back to the battle of the two juniors afraid of what will happen to Izuku, but she believed that he could win this without harming himself further.. Or so she thought.

It was quiet... way too quiet, the two contenders were having small to each other and then the battle was. Just a blur to her... All she heard was..

"LET'S END THIS!... 100% S-SMASH..." Izuku had yelled, while Todoroki also gave it his all with his fire and ice quirk.

She was afraid... concerned.. Her beloved had just went past his limit once again after being told not to...

" **WE HAVE A WINNER TODOROKI WAS THE LAST ONE UNCONSCIOUS AND HAD DELT A LOT OF DAMAGE TO IZUKU MIDORIYA SO HES THE WINNER OF THE SPORTS FESTIVAL! SUCH A MAGNIFICENT BATTLE EVERYONE!**" Present Mic had announced.

While everyone cheered for the intense battle Nejire on the other hand...

She didn't care about who won, she was just concerned for the quirk inherited boy... She visited him after he was put into the infirmary, thanks to her connection with helping Recovery Girl she was allowed to stay till her Work Study.

She sat there right beside the reckless boy whom she loved.. Holding his hand.

"Please... don't hurt yourself further, It hurts the both of us.. It worries me.." She mumbled.

— Our Secret —

How was it..? The first chapter, I know I'm really bad at fan fictions.. I wish to improve though!


End file.
